The Return
by kogen20
Summary: I know someone did this kind of story but he stopped. What would of happened if Orochimaru summoned some heroes from beyond the grave.
1. surprising turn of events

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or anything related to him.

Some ideas are taken from other stories.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**"Exlamations"**

**Where this story begins Konoha Sand/Sound invasion with Orochimaru and Sarutobi Hiruzen the third hokage.**

"So sensei I have a surprise for you." que creepy pedophile chuckle.

"And what might that be?" Sarutobi asks his traitorous student.

"What would the people say of this village if they were destroyed by two of the greatest heros of the hidden leaf." Que another pedo chuckle.

"And who pray tell might that be?" Sarutobi asks moving through hand signs when a giant ape appears in front of "summoning jutsu."

"Impure resurrection Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze." Two coffins begin to rise from the ground.

"_I have to stop him before he finishes the jutsu."_ Sarutobi makes a hand sign to dispel the jutsu, but hear's something fizzing.

Sarutobi looks down to see a paper bomb beneath him.

"Dammit." Sarutobi says as he uses the substitution jutsu.

**With Naruto**

"Wake up Gaara."

A red haired boy jerks awake from a bone crushing headbutt delivered by a blonde haired teen.

The sand monstrosity begins to crumble as Gamabunta dispels himself with congratulations to Naruto.

"What makes you so strong Uzumaki." The Gara rasps out.

"My precious people." Naruto groans to him.

"Your precious people. Make you strong." Garq rasps back as if it were a foreign concept

"Yes my precious people make me strong. Without them I have nothing"

"I have no precious people..."

"Gaara, Naruto-kun." they look to see a blonde teen with four pony tails landing by them.

"Temari what are you doing here?" Gara rasps out again.

"Gaara you do have precious people me being one of them. I was so worried about you. Are you ok?" Temari says as she smiles at the two of them.

"Get away from them fangirl." Sauske smirks confidently.

As he makes his way to them. "Now are we going to finish what we started Gara."

"Sauske don't be stupid he's done theirs no point in fighting anymore. If nothing else we can take them as prisoners the fighting is done."

"We'll go with you as prisoners Uzumaki." Gara rasps out as Temari nods.

"Konkuro get over here you maskara stealing little boy." Temari shouts.

What sounds like an angry cat hissing comes from behind the group as Temari giggles.

Temari slings Naruto's arm over her shoulder.

"Does he realy steal your makeup Temari-chan."

"Yes the idiot does." Temari says in exasperation.

"I do not steal your makeup." Konkuro denies agitated.

"Yes you do." Temari says an edge comeing to her voice.

"I don't steal your make up their's nothing else to say."

"Than explain these konkuro." Temari asks as she pulls out some empty makeup containers.

"T-t-temari-chan you know you don't need any makeup your preaty enough without it." Naruto mummbles embarrased

"Baka." and kisses Naruto on the cheeck with a massive blush. "Now lets go." She says as they begin to make their way back to the Chunin stadium.

At the Chunin stadium

"The barrier has come down." The Anbu say in a shocked tone.

As the man spoke a bright flash took his attention before he fell in a puddle of his own blood. The other anbu didn't last more than a moment before they dropped dying. More Anbu arrived to see their dying comrades and the yellow flash stepping towards them.

With team 7 and the sand siblings

Moving through the woods the four who can move relatively well hear screaming coming from the Chunin stadium. all have a shock when Naruto wakes and says.

"We need to help."

Temari looks at Naruto before she nods. "We do need to help."

"Why should we bring you their so you can rejoin your comrades and escape."

"Have we tried to escape yet?" Temari snaps back.

"Well no. Why would you stick around?" Sakura mumbles

"Than maybe this is enough for you?" Temari says as she pulls Naruto off his feet locks lips with the blonde boy.

The other four stare at the two blondes in surprise.

Temari looks at the other four. "What?" she says defiantly fighting back the blush on her face.

"She k-k-kissed the dobe." Sauske says in shock.

Gaara and Konkuro stare at Temari in surprise.

Sakura is something else entirely different.

"Nnnnnaaaarrrrruuuttttooo." She yells as she charges towards Naruto who is still being supported by Temari.

The next thing anyone hears is a dull thud.

Naruto snaps out of his daze and sees Sakura on the ground with a vacant expression on her face.

Naruto looks at Temari "what happened to Sakura-chan Temari-chan?"

Temari says nothing as she puts her battle fan back over her shoulder.

More screams resound through the woods.

"We need to move now." Temari says.

They run up to the stadium and see dozens of Konoha Anbu black ops lying dying on the ground as well as sand and sound shinobi.

In the midst of the wounded stand two figures one with oddly shaped tri-pronged kunai wearing a white cloak with red flames liking the bottom of the cloak. He's a blonde haired man a little over average height and pure blue eyes. The second figure is a tall red-haired woman with a medium sized katana she's wearing a blue sleeveless t-shirt and beige pants.

The six look at the two and Naruto starts to shake.

Temari looks at Naruto "what is it Naruto?"

Naruto doesn't say anything

"Naruto Naruto Naruto** NARUTO." **Temari shouts out,

"I-i-i-it's the fourth hokage." Naruto says going deathly pale. "He's returned from death itself."

With Sarutobi and Orochimaru

"What have you done Orochimaru?"

"What the leaf deserves for what they did to me."

"Is there no way to stop them?"

"Only one way." Orochimaru says with a sadistic grin.

"And hows that?"

"They need to find something that means more to them than life itself. Since there's nothing like that here in the leaf they'll never stop unless they die."

_I hope the villagers are safe. _thought Sarutobi As he started running through hand signs "death reaper seal". Sarutobi calls out.

"Orochimaru I could kill you here and now but I won't I want you to go on unable to use your precious jutsu."

With Naruto and the sand siblings

The two figures turn and are struggling with their steps.

Naruto Takes himself from Temari's side and makes his way to the two shinobi.

"I know who you are Fourth hokage." At this the five other teens look at the pair in shock.

"I know what you did to me with this curse I want to now why you would pick me to curse some nameless orphan with nothing and no one. I know you want your vengeance but just answer me **WHY IN THE FUCK WOULD YOU PICK ME!"** Naruto stops for a moment to catch his breathe.

The two figures stopped their approache towards the group of Genin.

"**NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE YOU WILL WATCH YOU MOUTH OR I WILL WASH IT OUT WITH SOAP." **The red haired woman shouts out before she rushes over to Naruto Grabing the blonde boy by the ear. "do you understand me Naruto."

Naruto's ever inteligent mind comes into play "uh who are?"

"My baby Naru-chan." She says as she wraps Naruto into a hug.

"Let me go you tamato." Naruto shouts struggling to get away.

"Wwwwhhhhaaaattttt? What did you just call your kaa-chan?" The red haired woman asks as she lets go of him.

Naruto starts backing away as he starts shake from the aura the woman is producing.

"Ku-ku-kushina-hime he didn't mean it." the Fouth Hokage says cowering from behind Konkuro.

"Yes he did." Kushina says sniffling. "I blame you for it he's your son Dattabane."

Silence

"What the hell?" Temari says echoed by Sauske Gaara and Konkuro.

Thats it for this chapter R&R it wil always help with the story. I'll try to get another chapter done as soon as I can.


	2. Good day to rest

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto:

"Talking"

"Jutsu"

Naruto sitting in a hospital bed staring at the red head next to him.

"What is it Naru-chan?"Kushina asks.

"Don't call me that Dattabeo."

"Dattabeo." Kushina says.

Snort.

Naruto looks at her. "What?"

Snort "You even have a verbal tick like the rest of my side of the family." Kushina giggles.

Naruto looks at her in interest. "You have one too?"

"Yes I do. Dattabane." Kushina says putting her head down with a sigh.

"Thats funny tam-." Naruto stops and puts his hands over his mouth.

"What was that?" Kushina asks a dark aura coming off of her.

"Nothing." Naruto squeaks out from the memories of the day before.

Flashback

"Ku-ku-kushina he didn't mean it." Minato says from behind Konkuro.

"Yes he did." Kushina says sniffling. "I blame you for this he's your son Dattabane."

Silence.

"What the hell!" The resounding shout echoes through the stadium.

"Hehehehe the brats right she looks like a tomato."

They turn to see four sound nin.

The fourth Hokage looks at the foreign nin and cringes in pity for them.

Naruto watches as he see's an aura like he's never seen before coming from the red haired woman.

As Naruto continues to watch in growing horror he does the only thing he can think to do and tries to run for it. Only to charge right into Temari and knock her off her Feet.

"I can't watch it anymore." Naruto Manages to squeak out trying to hide as he goes paler and paler and starts to shake from fear at the horrifying screams.

"N-n-n-no-o-o m-m-m-more please Temari-chan make it stop." Naruto stutters out.

"Naruto you can look now." Temari says in a drawn voice.

Naruto looks to see Sauske pale as a ghost Sakura passed out on the ground frothing at the mouth Gaara Konkuro pale with their knees shaking. The Fourth hokage wasn't much better face drawn pale Knees giving the occasional twitch here and there.

Naruto looks over to Kushina sitting on one of the nins holding his vest shaking him and yelling "Don't you ever Call me tomato again you asshole. The next time you call me tomato I'm going to tare your balls off and make you eat them." Kushina says as she gets off the nin.

She turns to see the five plus one comatose patient staring at her.

"What do you think you your doing to my son?" Kushina asks sweetly.

"No-no-nothing he did this when you scared him." Temari stutters out.

"Naruto get off her this instant." Kushina demands.

Naruto tries to get up only to pass out on Temari.

"Naruto get off her now!" Kushina yells.

"Five more minutes jiji." Naruto mumbles as he snuggles more into Temari's chest.

Temari blushes at Naruto's actions.

"Great my Naru-chans a pervert damn Jiriaya." Kushina grumbles as she walks over to Naruto and Temari.

"Take him for now. We need to get to the hospital and expel the invading forces."

"Yes of course I want you four." The Fourth hokage points to Sauske, Gara, Konkuro, and Temari. " to fill me in on whats going on here." The four genin nod.

"Good let's get going." Minato says.

End of flash back

"It won't happen again will it?" Kushina asks.

"No ma'am." Naruto says respectfully.

"Good now get some rest." Kushina says.

"Are you?" Naruto asks.

"Hmm." Kushina looks at Naruto.

"Are you really my kaa-chan?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto I don't expect you to believe us so after we put the village back together were going to get everything together that includes your birth certificate and blood test seals so we can prove it now get some rest ok." Kushina says with a smile.

Naruto nods as he smiles back.

With Minato and the council

"Lord Fourth we have everything ready to begin making preparations to begin rebuilding the village when ever your ready." Koharu says flipping through some paperwork.

"Very well begin immediately." Minato says nodding.

"Their is one more order of business that needs to be taken care of lord hokage." one of the civilian members says.

"And what might that be." Minato asks curiously.

"The Kyuubi brat lord Hokage we must get rid of it." The civilian hisses out.

"And who pray tell is the one whom declared the hero I chose is the Kyuubi. If none will step forward than I shall explain a thing or two about the seal that is on the boy." The Fourth Hokage looks around expectantly nobody moves or says anything. "The seal is of my own design as some of you may know it is a modified version of the shiki fuin. the seal is designed to alow some of the foxes chakra to flow into his chakra coils after they've been filter through the seal. If he needs more than that he can take more into his system but he needs to have control to do it. Another addition I've made is that he will be able to use all of the foxes chakra but he'll need the key to do that and the key is hidden only three people know were it is. Then their is the backups in place on the seal as well as the buffers that protect his mind from the influence of the fox. Now do you understand a bit more about the seal I placed on my son." Minato finishes his speech and looks at the council.

"Theirs no way that thing is your son." A fat merchant civilian exclaims in anger.

"Oh he's my son alright. What amazes me is how none of you were able to figure it out. Hes not only related to one hokage but three."

They all stare at him giving their best impression of a fish out of water.

"And which ones, is the pup related to?" Tsume says with a feral smile.

"The first, The second, and me The fourth."

Shikaku Nara sums it up best "troublesome hokage."

"What?" Minato asks confused.

"Why didn't we know about your son from the get go. You were never married were you?" A pink haired woman says.

"I never announced it because of Iwa I didn't want my family attacked. And I was married a year and a half before Kushina gave birth to Naruto. We have the wedding certificates, birth certificates as well as witness statements from Jiriaya, Tsunade, Tuechi Ichiraku, and Hiruzen Sarutobi. Just give me some time to get ahold of the documents."

Random civilian council member." Theirs no way that demon brat is you son I refuse to accept it."

"Wether you refuse or accept it he was named as my heir the seals from the hospital have already verified it. He is my son." Minato says glaring at the fat merchant. "What I can't fathom is why the Hiruzen never told my son who his parents were."

"Lord hokage if I may ask theirs something I've noticed about the boy." Homura says.

"And what is that?" Minato asks.

"Well you see the boy possesses rapid healing at an extraordinary rate. My question is, is it the fox that is responsible for it?" The rest of the council looks at Minato.

"To answer your question no that's all him it's apart of our bloodline irregardless of the injury except a kill shot we will heal as long as we have chakra."

"So its a bloodline?" Koharu asks.

Minato nods his head. "Yes my family calls it the body of the sage."

"Before we dismiss this meeting I would like to remind you that what was said about my son is a double S class secret until I can find all the documents that I need. So please have a nice day council members. Meeting dismissed." Minato says as he stands from his seat.

"Lord Fourth." A womans voices calls out to him.

He turns to see the pink haired woman.

"How may I help you?"

"Well since you wife is no longer amongst the living. would you mind going out with me?" The pink haired woman asks.

"I'm sorry my wife is still amongst the live and the last time I checked I told you I'd never go out with you and I checked up on what you've done to my son you've had him thrown out of almost every store in the Leaf Village and charged up to 5 times more than anyone else in the Village and don't get me started on what your daughters done to my son with how much she beats him because of her own insecurities." Minato says as he turns and walks away.

_It's always the same dealing with the council always gives me a headache. _Minato thinks as he walks towards the Hospital to check on Naruto.

As he walks he looks around the village to see what's changed. Not much he thought until he see's a woman with red hair walking towards him. "Hows Naruto Kushi-chan?" Minato asks.

"Resting peacefully. I was going to get something to eat." Kusina says.

Minato looks at his wife. "Ichiraku ramen sound good to you Kushi-chan."

Kushina looks at Minato with a smile."Yes Dattabane." Kushina's eyes go wide and her face falls.

"Kushi-chan its gotten better over the years don't look sad you should be happy. It used to be every sentence." looking Kushina in the eyes before pulling her into an embrace. "Now lets go to Ichiraku's and we'll bring Naruto a couple bowls tomorrow before I have some much needed meetings and I have to go through some paperwork Ok?" Minato asks putting his arm around Kushina's waist as they walk to the ramen stand.

The next day

Naruto starts his wake up routine rub eyes, check yawn, check rub eyes again, check smell ramen check going for his second yawn "ramen were." he shouts. Looking around he see's the red haired woman and the blonde haired man siting on either side of him.

"So it wasn't a dream." Naruto says.

"No Naruto-kun it wasn't." The blonde man says.

"If you don't mind me asking why did you pick me to carry the kyuubi."

"Couldn't ask another parent to do something I wasn't willing to do myself. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

"Your an example for the village. Right?" Naruto asks.

"Right. Now here's something to eat after this get some rest we'll see you soon as your ok to get out." Minato says as he starts to walk for the door.

"Oh Naruto before I forget your heritage will be announced after the repairs and your grand ma comes here."

**The next day Minato hokage building**

_Dammit why_ didn't_ people respect what I wanted for my son._ Minato thinks as he reads through the papers involving his sons team and his time at the academy.

"Anbu bring Kakashi Hatake here immediately I would like to speak with my sons sensei."

An Anbu bows before disappearing in a twirling of leaves.

Ten minutes later

Kakashi Hatake enters the office "Hey sensei long time no see."

"Hatake sit down." Minato says agitation clear as a bell in his voice.

"May I ask what the problem is sensei?"

"The problem is that i was going over the files for one Naruto Uzumaki, his files from the academy. I found some pretty interesting inconsistencies."

"And what kind of inconsistencies sensei." Kakashi says in a bland voice.

"Well for starters he never had any formal training from any of the instructors. In the first two years of the academy he was sent out of all critical classes regarding chakra control advanced taijutsu basic academy jutsu genjutsu traps weapons practice and sparing."

"I see your point Minato-sensei he should be dropped from the shinobi program post haste.

"And what makes you say that Hatake-san. When you requested to have Naruto on your team."

"I requested to have him put on my team so that he could motivate Sauske Uchia without matching him."

"So you wanted Naruto to help you train Sauske." Minato ask anger in his voice.

"Yes he didn't show much promise as a shinobi." Kakashi says flippantly.

"So than you decided not to train Naruto." Minato says holding his anger back.

"Sensei Naruto is an idiot he has no aptitude to even make it as a mediocre shinobi. I didn't want him to embarrass me which is why I only trained Sauske and Sakura."

"So you willingly hamstringed my son and the heir to three clans."

"Hes your son sensei. Why would you claim that idiot as your son?"

"Yes he is Kakashi. Effective immediately team seven is disbanded you will be given Sauske Uchia as a protagé since hes the only one you care to train. Oh and Kakashi stay away from my son I dont need you killing him because of how inept you are as a sensei. I won't allow you to teach anymore than one student at a time especially when you show favorites to your students. You have embarrassed me with your teaching methods I know for a fact that I taught you better than that." Minato growls.

"Sensei if I'd known he was your son." Kakashi starts only to be cut off by Minato.

"You would've played favorites with him like your doing now with Sauske." Minato says looking Kakashi in the eye.

Kakashi looks down unable to make eye contact.

"Get out Kakashi. Don't bother talking to my family anymore. You've tried to get my son killed for the last time."

Clearly dismissed from the meeting Kakashi walks out in a daze.

_Sensei Naruto I'm so sorry._

Thats it for this chapter please R&R till next time.


	3. A hard day

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN NARUTO

I'm sorry I'm so late with this chapter life's been hectic.

"thoughts"

"Jutsu"

"Talking"

Uknown area

" We have to do something about the demon brat before the Fourth announces his heritage." A fat man says from one of the six members seated in the nine chairs.

"Your right something must be done or we could lose face with the civilian side since we're the ones who spread that hes the one with the fox in him." Another man says.

"When is the announcement to be made?"

"Right after the Sandaimes funeral tomorrow."

"Than we have to do it tonight no questions asked Danzo can your men take the boy out tonight"

"Without a problem the brat will die."

With Naruto at the Hospital

"How are you Naru-chan?" Kushina asks.

"I'm ok just want to know why I was treated the way I was." Naruto says sullenly.

"We asked that you be told when you turn ten. I guess the Sandaime never told you the truth about your parents." Kushina says gently.

"Where is hokage jiji?"

"I'm sorry Naru-chan he didn't make it." Kushina says with sorrow in her voice.

Naruto looks at Kushina as tears start to fall down his cheeks.

Kushina see's the tears start to fall down his cheeks and pulls Naruto into an embrace were Naruto starts to cry harder.

"W-w-what happened to him?" Naruto says as he continues to cry.

"He died trying to save the village and those he loved above all else. You understand right Naruto?"

"Its the same thing the fourth Hokage did when he sealed the stupid Fox in me."

"Exactly." Kushina says.

Knocking comes from the door.

"Come in." Kushina.

"A-a-a-arree y-y-yoouu alright Naruto-kun?" A timid voice asks.

"I'm fine Hinata-chan. Thanks for asking." Naruto says happily.

Hinata starts blushing as she looks at her crush.

Kushina looks at Hinata and than Naruto even though he came in dead last he's still popular with some of the girls.

"Any chance your Hitomi's daughter?" Kushina asks.

Hinata squeaks and looks at Kushina.

"H-h-h-ho-ow do you know my kachan?"

"How I know her she was my best friend. Now where is she."

"I'm sorry ma'am my kachan passed away when my younger sister was born."

"Oh Hitomi why did you die leaving such a beautiful child alone." Kushina says with some tears sliding down her round cheeks.

"A-a-ar-r-re you alright ma'am?" Hinata stutter's.

Kushinas eyes get big before she grabs Hinata in a death hug yelling "kawaii".

"Oh my your so cute I don't want to let you go." Kushina yells

"I hope you let my student go miss..." A dark haired red eyed woman says from the doorway.

"Oh she's your student how can you not hug her all the time she's so..."

"Miss please release the Hyuga Heiress." The Black haired woman says. "And further more why are you here in Naruto's hospital room?"

"Oh I'm sorry" she puts Hinata down. "I was visiting My Sochi. Such a brave yet stupid boy" she says glaring at Naruto.

Naruto ducks under the blankets as the woman gasps in surprise.

"Who are you?" the woman gasps.

"Sorry Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Nice to meetcha Dattabane." Realizing what she just said Kushina turns bright red and hangs her head.

"Whats wrong Kushina." the black haired woman asks with concern.

"It's just this damned verbal tic of mine." She says with her head down.

"Naruto-kun has one as well." Hinata says shyly.

"Oh so its Naruto-kun. Huh." Kushina gets a wicked grin on her face "you" she points at Naruto "take her to lunch before your father's announcement."

At kushina's words a small thud echo's through the room.

Everyone turns to see Hinata on the ground passed out bright red.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kushina says with a smile.

"B-b-b-butttt kaachan." Naruto whines.

"Is she nice?"

"Well yes but..." Naruto starts.

"Is she pretty?" Kushina asks.

"Yes she is but what does she want." Naruto shouts.

"I'll ask her." Kushina says walking to Hinata.

"Hinata do you like Naruto?" Kushina asks.

"Yes I like Naru-kun." Comes a muffled reply.

"Enough to go out with him?"

"A dream come true. going out with Naru-kun." Hinata says with a blush and a smile.

"Theirs your answer Naru-kun."

The black haired woman looks on in surprise.

"Ok if she agree's after she wakes up." Naruto says sulking.

"Will you stop sulking Naru-kun."

"No." Naruto says Turning his head away from her.

"Will you stop sulking for some Ramen?" She looks at Naruto only to see him with big blue watery eyes. The dreaded puppy eye jutsu.

"Grab your clothes..."

Naruto stands in front of her with his bright orange jumpsuit on.

Kurenai and Kushina look at Naruto in surprise.

"Naruto first things first clothes shopping I will not let my son wear a target." Kushina says kindly.

"But why" whines Naruto.

"I don't want to lose my sochi." Kushina says looking Naruto in the eyes.

"Okay but don't expect anybody to sell to me." Naruto says sadly.

"And why is that?" Kushina says with anger straining her voice.

Stuttering "they all think I'm the Kyubi."

"Thats ridiculous they don't know anything about seals." Kushina takes a deep breath. "You will be coming with me and getting new clothes."

"I dont' want new clothes." Naruto says with his head down.

"Than What do you want Naru-chan." Kushin says mildly surprised.

"I have what I want. Tou-san and Kaa-chan." Naruto says lifting his head with tears running down his face.

"Were am I." Hinata asks as she comes to.

"Oh your in Naruto's hospital room." Kurenai says.

"Not only that." Kushina says with a sadistic grin. "You have a date with Naru-chan."

Hearing this Hinata slumps again.

"Oh and Naru-chan." Kushina says getting Naruto's attention. " Their won't be one speck of orange."

Naruto takes a page from Hinata's book and slumps.

Kurenai looks at Naruto. "Are you sure thats a good idea."

"Yes why do you ask?"

"He's frothing at the mouth."

Kushina looks at Naruto and giggles miniacley.

"He'll get over it." Kushina says still giggling.

With Minato Hokage office

Minato looks at some of the Jonin files before him. His office door bangs open to admit five of the members from the civilian side of the council.

"How may I help you today." Minato says looking at the council members.

"We are here to inform you that you should refrain from Informing the populace of Naruto's supposed Heritage."

Minato glares at the civilian council members.

"And what right do have to deny me my son Sakira Haruno."

"That thing is not your son the marks on his cheeks prove it."

Minato snorts "those marks are from when he was born from being exposed to Kyubi's chakra as a fetus. and the subsequent sealing."

"What do you mean as a fetus?" Sakira Demands.

"His mother was the previous host. As was his Great-great-great-grand mother Mito Uzumaki wife of the first Hokage. Now leave as I am trying to undo some of the damage you people have done to my son in trying to get him killed through insufficient training and blatant favoritism."

"What favortism..."

"Don't give me that you gave the Uchia clan every last jutsu that belonged to the Uzumaki clan that includes seals specifically designed by the Uzumaki, that was brought to Konoha as well as three quarters of the Senju clan library. Clan jutsu's they never had a right to and were stolen from clans as such you stole not only from clans but also from the Hokages personal Library which if I' not mistaken is treason and carries a death sentence." Minato looks at the five before him.

"But I'm feeling generous so you five and all other civilian members are hereby removed from the council and that includes the advisors as well. Now get out of my office immediately."

"Minato you haven't got the authorization to do this to us."

"On the contrary I do have the Authorization since this is not a democracy this is a dictatorship the Hokage runs the village and it just so happens that, thats me **NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!"**

Minato sighs as he looks at the dossiers before him.

_Looks like I found what I was looking for. _He looks at the profile of the Raven haired beauty in the photo. _She'll teach him with out ill intent._

Time for lunch.

Thats It for this chapter R&R.


	4. A nice change

Disclaimer don't own Naruto If I did wouldn't be doing this.

To answer towards one of the reviews that I received on the previous chapter a person is smart people in large groups are dumb panicky animals. Fear makes people do a lot of stupid things.

I'm gonna try to put in about one review each time I put a chapter up. And thanks for the reveiws everyone It'll help with a better story development.

* * *

Minato Hokage office

"Minato-kun good to see you after so long." Crack goes a pen.

"Jiraiya-sensei I'd like to ask you some questions as per your training methods with Naruto-kun." Jiraiya starts to go pale. "Why would you push my son off of a cliff?"

"I-i-i-i was trying to teach him how to access the Kyuubis chakra."

"Jiraiya that wouldnt' do any good as you should be well aware considering the key for the seal is hidden in MT Myuboku with the toads or did you forget that. Maybe I shouldn't have made you his god-father if your going to act this irresponsible towards him."

"I wasn't being irresponsible." Jiraiya shoots back at him.

"You do realize the seal could've been broken right and the actions weakened the seal right."

Jiraiya's face shows shock and sorrow "I I'm sorry Minato dammit why didn't I think about it. I need to apologize to the kid." Jiraiya says with a pained look on his face.

"That shouldn"t be a problem now explain to me why you weren't here for my son and what would've happened if he didn't summon Gamabunta in the ravine."

"Well Sarutobi-sensei said it would be better for him if I wasn't their."

"You realize how bad he's been treated don't you?"

"Now I know sarutobi lied in the reports he's sent to me about Naruto the only thing I can't figure out is why he lied to me."

"And the Ravine?"

"I noticed he wasn't making any progress in the summoning jutsu so I was trying to get to have access to an alternative source of chakra to make things easier in terms of the summoning. I fixed a saftey net of seals to force someone up to the top of the ravine."

"A saftey net seal where'd you get the idea to use something like that." Minato questions

"You my boy your first date with Kushina. If I remember right you and her had a lot of fun that night." Jiraiya says grinning lecherous.

A feeling of dread permeates the room.

Jiraiya slowly turns to face not only a terrified Naruto but and equally pissed off Kushina staring daggers at Jiraiya.

"N-n-n-now Kushina..."

"Y-y-y-y-you bastard. Dattabane" Kushina yells as she winds up with her right leg and unleashes a brutal anti pervert kick between the super perverts legs getting three gasps one of shock, one of fear, and another of sympathy as well as something hitting wood at high speeds.

Kushina looks around "where's Naru-kun?"

Minato points towards the double doors.

Kushina turns and sees what looks like a Naruto cut out thru the double doors.

"What happened?"

"Kushi-chan you scared him."

"Did not, he ran from that pervert." Kushina yells as she walks out the door and stops as she looks at to see Naruto Laying on top of the Hyuga Heiress a little further away a bunch of pissed off hyuga elders with Hiashi looking at Naruto and Hinata lip twitching towards a smile.

"Get off the Heiress demon-brat." One of the Elders of the Hyuga clan yells as he stomps towards Naruto.

"What did you just call my sochi?" Kushina says. staring at the Hyuga Elder.

The Hyuga Elder pales at what was just said "Lady Uzumaki forgive me for I didn't realize he was your son."

"You also forgot that I held the nine-tails before him. And his great-greatgrand mother Mito Uzumaki held the fox before me."

"I see no harm do any of you?"

"Just be careful kaa-chan is really scary she beat up ero-sennin." Naruto says getting up from on top of Hinata.

The Hyuga's stare at Nruto in bewilderment.

Kushina sighs "Jirayia."

"Oi pervy sage." Naruto says looking at said sage.

A couple Hyuga elders snort some giggle a little a few stare in surprise.

"Lady Uzumaki I hadn't heard of you haveing a son. Why weren't people told of the good news when it happened?"

"We wanted to keep our son safe so we hid the fact that we were his parents during the end of the Iwa war." Minato says as he walks out to the gathered people before his office." Besides someone was supposed to watch over him but I see that, that has not happened I am beginning to regret my decision of the sealing."

"Lord Hokage we would like to discuss somethings with you if we may?" Hiashi asks.

"And what might that be?"

"Can I speak with you for a moment alone." Hiashi says pointedly looking at the Elders of the Hyuga clan.

"Very well come with me Hiashi-dono." Minato says as he turns to renter his office with Hiashi in tow and some of the more stubborn members of the Hyuga Elders trying to walk in behind them.

"This is a meeting that Hiashi has asked me for and as head of the clan he speaks for yours, he doesn't need you butting in."

"You forget your place boy we are respected members of the greatest clan in Konoha we can do as we wish and you have no say in the matter."

"Forgive me but my hearing must be going are you telling me what to do?"

"It matters not we are going to do as we wish."

"**ANBU TAKE THESE IDIOTS TO HQ AND GIVE THE TIME WITH THE IT DEPARTMENT."**

All members of the Hyuga Elders pale.

"You don't have any complaints do you Hiashi-dono."

"No I don't make them remember their place." Hiashi says as he walks into the office.

"Now. What can I do for you?" Minato says as he sits in his chair.

"The Elders as well as myself have decided to ask for a marriage contract between our clans." Hiashi says contemplating his next words. "They desire him to be brought in as a branch member but be from the main house." Hiashi stares at Minato with a blank face. "I have no desire to take your heir from you or the Senju nor the Uzumaki, even though this Village has forgotten what Uzugakure has done For this Village." Hiashi says with anger in his eyes as well as in his voice.

"I am here to request permission for my Eldest daughter to wed your son when the time is allowed of the two to wed No bride price an no strings attached and no swapping of family jutsu except for their children agreed." Hiashi says with a grin.

"That might work after all I know Kushina likes Hinata she thinks she's adorable." Minato says with a smile.

"The contract will be here by tomorrow morning." Hiashi says inclining his head to Minato.

They make their way to the door.

"They both will be happy together." Minato says smiling as he opens the door. "Oh and Hiashi pull the stick out."

Hiashikeeps walking back straight.

What Minato doesn't see is the soft smile gracing his friends features.

* * *

Thats it for this chapter sorry its so short.

R&R


	5. What a pain

DISCLAIMER** I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

"Talking"

**"Yelling"**

_Thinking_

* * *

**Night Namikaze Estates**

A man dressed in black creeps through a window only to stop moving when the room starts glowing with countless designs all over the walls before he slumps over unconscious.

As soon as he slumps an alarm blazes through the Estate, moments later the door bursts open to reveal Minato and Kushina wearing nothing but their underclothes.

"Who is that bastard Mina-kun." Kushina asks as she checks on Naruto who's still sleeping soundly.

Minato looks closer at the person he has a black cloak similar to Anbu with a white mask the has a symbol for"Ne" on it.

A sizzling sound catches Minatos attention.

Minato runs to his family. Grabbing both Naruto and Kushina Minata flashes to the Hokage office with his family.

Kushina goes into dry heaves from the unexpected flash to Minato's office. Minato and Naruto both start rubbing her back.

Minato looks to were there home once stood _that bastard Danzo and his damn Root organization._

**Timeskip 5 hours later**

Minato sits before whats left of the Konoha council.

"People early this morning their was an attempted assassination on my son."

Over tree-quarters of the shinobi jump up yelling none more so than Tsume Inuzuka.

"Did you catch the ones responsible and is he ok?" Tsume asks.

All the council members stop their shouting.

Minato chuckles before he shakes his head _trust a woman to keep her head._

"He's fine but the house isn't and neither is the one whom attacked him. The only thing we have to go is the attacker had "Ne" on there face mask. And as I'm sure you all know only one group has that specific symbol." Minato says barely holding back his contempt.

"Root attacked your son what the hell is Danzo thinking." Shikaku Nara says.

"I have no idea but I currently have thirty Anbu searching supposed Root hide outs. As of this moment Danzo has a bounty on his head for the attempted murder of my son the bounty stands at three and a half million ryu this will also go into the announcement in the next couple of hours. Is their anything else that needs to be addressed at this point in time?"

Shikaku raise his hand "I believe an issue needs to be resolve post haste."

"And which issue is this?" Minato asks thoughtfully.

"The possible mental instability in Sauske Uchiha." The lazy Nara says yawning.

Minato takes a thinking pose "alright Sauske Uhiha is hereby pulled from the active shinobi force until he has a complete psychological work over if he shows any instabilities he's done in the shinobi forces."

All shinobi clan heads agree.

"Good meeting dismissed see you guys in a couple of hours."

Minato flashes to his office to find a very peculiar scene a woman wearing a tan cloak with her hair in the shape of pineapple looking at his wife and son sleeping on the green sofa in his office.

She turns to were the flash came from. She looks at Minato and blushes bright red "If the gaki looks half as good as his father he'll have to beat them women off with a stick."

"You know Anko that isn't the best thing to say. About someones son."

"Yeah your right Hokage-sama. I came by to thank you for giving me a chance as a full jonin." Anko says gratefully.

"Anko you deserve it your a good person and I will be damned if I watch a person like you getting tortured just because of who you teacher was you are not your teacher Anko-san."

Anko bows "thank you Mina-kun if only you weren't married I'd rock your world." Anko says as she leans forward to give Minato a peck on the cheek before she leaves the office.

Death clouds the office as Minato looks at Kushina "I diddddnnn't do anything Kushi-chan I swear." Minato says as he bows to her on his hands and knee's before the couch.

"I know Mina-kun." Minato sighs in relief. "Which is why your punishment will be light."

Giggle.

Kushina looks down to see their son.

Giggle.

"What is it Naru-chan?" Kushina asks.

"Where's the whip kaa-chan?" Naruto says giggling harder.

Minato turns bright red before giving Naruto the evil eye.

Kushina leans closer to Naruto and whispers a couple things into his ear.

"So its in the closet." Naruto asks innocently.

Minato stares at them both before he smiles at his family.

* * *

**Near the Hokage Building**

"Has anyone seen Naruto recently." Ino asks.

"Not like it matters any." Sakura says with very little interest.

"Come on Sakura he's on your team isn't he?"

"No that loser talked The Hokage into taking him off our team just because Kakashi-sensei wouldn't train him."

"What do you mean Kakashi wouldn't train Naruto?"

Sakura flinches as she turns around to see Kurenai Yuhi behind her.

"Kakashi-sensei only taught Naruto one thing and that was tree-climbing exercises and that was it. Kakashi-sensei said he was a disappointment as a shinobi and he didn't want to sully his reputation with having Naruto-baka train under him." Sakura says primely as she turns away.

"And the fact he beat an apponent that Sauske couldn't beat with Kakashi training him. I'd say that's impressive in itself. Add in the fact that he beat last years rookie of the year Naruto is a hell of a shinobi." Kurenai says thoughtfully.

"Thats not fair Naruto-baka cheated. He used unfair tactics against Neji. Everyone knows Naruto-baka Isn't worth anything since his score's at the academy were so bad."

"If he isn't worth anything then how is it he can out perform most of the graduating class with how sub par his training was and don't forget his training was sabotaged by three quarters of the academy at the very least, besides were Ninja using those tactics is apart of the job Sakura. And don't get me started on his supposed assassination jutsu." Kurenai says with disgust and disappointment.

"What do you mean Sauske knows the jutsu and it's a B rank jutsu." Sakura says loftily. "Naruto possess's no such Jutsu."

"Your right Naruto's is an A-rank kinjutsu as well as him have the toad summons of Jiriaya and the fourth hokage. Now that I think about it he looks a lot..." Kurenai gets interrupted as said Hokage stands before the crowd gathered before him.

"Thank you for comming everyone I have several things to say to you all. The first of which I have retaken my previous post as the fourth Hokage." The older population of the village cheer. While some of the younger generation stare in shock.

Minato holds his hand up for silence. "The second I would like my family to join me as well as name my heir whom was hidden amongst you for the past thirteen years. I am sadly disapointed in how he was treated and ignored by the people of this village. Minato says sadly.

"Surely Yondaime-sama we don't even know who your heir is we couldn't have treated your heir that badly. The only thing that we even ignored was the demon brat we need that thing here he should be gone from our village." The man yells getting agreements from three-quarters of the population.

Before more of them can say more all see a bright flash appear before the man.

Minato goes to grab the man Kushina grabs the man by the neck.

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL MY SOCHI YOU SNIVELING LITTLE BASTARD I AUGHT TO TARE YOU IN HALF. DO YOU HEAR ME."** Kushina yells shaking the man with each word punctuated by a shake.

The older one's stare in shock at seeing the Fiery Red Hot Habanero shaking a man for dear life some cringe others are in denial all think one think _'Now theirs two Uzumaki's Ones bad enough'._

"What the hell most is going on?" Some civilians yell.

They all hear a scared voice.

"T-t-tou-san Kaachan is scary when she's angry."

Everyone turns to see Naruto hiding behind Minato's leg and shaking at what Kushina's doing to the man.

"This is going to take some explaining." Minato says holding his head.

* * *

Thats it for this chapter I'll get the next one up as soon as I can and enjoy. Remember R&R.


	6. A Nice day with the family or Not

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto never did never will

I am going to go thru and make adjustments to the chapters in time life's been hectic.

I'll try to get the chapters out as soon as I can sorry for the wait.

I've gotten mixed reviews for this story I understand some may not like the story but I guess its a personal preference for what people like to read. I'm still going to continue to write this story irregardless and besides I like the idea of Naruto having some good in his life cause let's face it he was screwed over as a child and through most of shippuden.

* * *

Story start

Flashback

"Minato, Kushina, and Naruto its good you all stopped by. Now what can I get for you three." A middle aged man with a white apron on smiling at the three.

Minato looks at Teuchi before he orders two Miso Ramen for himself he looks at Kushina and smiles happily "I'll take two chicken and three miso ramen." Teuchi nods "and what for you Naruto?" Naruto smiles. "One Naruto special..."

"Extra vegetables." Kushina says forcefully staring at Naruto.

"Hai extra vegetable." Naruto says sulking while drawing pictures on the table with an unsplit chopstick.

"Naruto we only want whats best for you please believe us when we say this." Minato says puting his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"It's hard going from not having anybody to having a family I've always wanted to Know who you guys were but Jijji always told me He didn't know my parents. I used to ask for help but he said he couldn't help me and that I should make the best of the situation that I'm in." Naruto says oblivious to the reactions of his parents ranging from anger to disappointment. He only helped me with a place to live and getting me something to eat once in awhile."

"Did he know how you were being treated by the Village?" Minato asks with a blank expression on his face.

"Yeah he did but he told me not to fight back their used to be those anbu guys watching me except for the last year of the academy that's when I'd..." Naruto gets interrupted by An emo with a waddling hair style.

"Hokage I want you to train me."

Naruto turns to look at Sauske and Minato notices a design on the back of Narutos Neck most of which is hidden by his hair. "In your styles as well as give me back my clans jutsu that were taken from me yesterday. And some advice you should leave the dobe in his proper place you don't want to sully you name with him near you."

"Sauske that is no way to be asking anything from your superior. As for the scrolls that were taken from you those belong to clans that were stolen from two very prominent clans of the leaf an Uzu no kuni as well as the Senju clan. And since im an heir to the Senju and my wife is the heir to the Uzumaki fortune You have no say in taking what was rightfully someone elses birthright and no I won't train you my training is reserved for family since they are family techniques right my Uzu-hime, Naruto?"

"Right Mina-koi" Kushina says with a mild blush spreading amongst her cheeks.

"Hai Tou-san." Naruto says smiling brightly.

Sauske stares at Naruto with anger and hate.

"Hmpf just give me back my jutsu and I won't bring this to the council..." Sauske says as he starts to walk away.

"I'm afraid the council won't do a damn thing to help you in your attempt to steal clan jutsu since the civilian side has been desolved as of yesterday." Kushina says with a maniacle grin spreading across her face.

"So you dare steal Uchiah clan jutsu and claim the dobe to be your son" Sauske says haughtily

"Listen you spoiled little brat I've told Kakashi to train you and only you since he never trained my son and if your not careful you'll be pulled from the shinobi ranks permanently." Minato says glaring at Sauske.

Naruto grins as he looks at Sauske.

"Damn you dobe." Sauske charges at Naruto.

An Anbu appears before Sauske with a cat like mask on. "Sauske Uchiah you are under arrest for attempted assault on a fellow shinobi with an unprovoked attack."

Three other Anbu appear behind Sauske putting chakra cuffs on him.

"Very good put him in a cell and have him put through a physcological exam to see if he is fit to be a shinobi any longer." Minato says sternly.

End of flashback

"So let me get this right Toad sage you want to take my son with you so you can teach him a new jutsu." Minato says going into his thoughts

"Thats right Minato you can even send someone with us to keep an eye on us." The self proclaimed super pervert says.

"Very well Kushina can go with you and if I hear of one perverted action about anything you do on this trip remember what happened last time." Minato says sternly.

Thud

Minato looks at the perverted man before him, _He took that better than last time. _Minato says smiling.

* * *

Sorry for how short this chapter was and how long it's been since I posted a new chapter R&R. Take care and till next time.


	7. Changing from kill me orange

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto**

I'm going to be going over my previous chapters to correct mistakes.

It'll take some time for me to do this and go through the chapters as well as write more so please be patient. I'll try to bring them out as fast as I can.

I've had so many complaints about this fic I think a lot of people who've complained about it are just nit picking on it.

I'll still continue on with the story.

When I asked people to give me reviews on the story I wasn't expecting people to sit there and give three word reviews _your story sucks _that doesn't say squat about the story or ways to improve it. I want to say thank you to the people who have at least given me something to work on. If theirs any spelling problems let me know my spell check isn't working. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Now on with the story

With Naruto and Kushina

"No, no this won't work." Kushina says as she's going through a pile of clothes.

"K-k-k-kaa-chan do I have to get rid of the orange it's my favorite color.

"Naruto you ask me that one more time and you won't be sitting down for a month dattabane." Kushina says glaring at Naruto.

"Hai Kaa-chan." Naruto says running back into the dressing room.

Kushina sigh in exasperation.

_Their has to be something that will help him blend in with forest in the area around Konoha. _Kushina starts to think. _Let's see brown, olive green, and something for his hair. Just have to hope he doesn't run into Iwa they may try to kill him. Ah there a bandana that does it for one outfit._

"Kaa-chan do I realy have to wear this? I mean come on I painted the Hokage monument in broad daylight." Naruto says as he takes a few steps out of the dressingroom.

"**You did what!**"Kushina stares at Naruto in shock.

Naruto looks away uncomfortable with his mom staring at him.

Naruto stumbles a little bit and feels himself being pulled into an embrace.

Naruto looks at his mom she has tears streaming from her eyes.

"Kaa-chan whats wrong?" Naruto asks worried for his mom.

"Nothings wrong Naru-chan I just wish I'd of thought of it myself." Kushina says wiping a tear from her eyes.

Naruto stares at his Kaa-chan starts giggling with Kushina joining in with him.

**A few hours later**

"What do you want Dem- boy?" One of the stoic members of the Hyuga branch members says with contempt.

Standing in front of the of the branch member is none other than Kushina and Naruto. Dressed in formal Kimono's with the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan symbols on Kushina's and the Namikaze, Uzumaki, and Senju on Naruto's. One red while the other is a mix between red, black, white, and trees on the sleeves and legs.

"What did you just say to my son you stuck up son of a..." Kushina stops as she see's Hiashi glaring at the branch member.

"Kushina-sama I take it your here to pick up my daughter so she can have that date with Naruto-san."

"So you knew about that?" Kushina asks finguring the kitana at her hip as she looks at the Hyuga branch member with a sinister gleam in her eyes.

"Kushina please don't threaten one of the members of my clan. he was not here for the anouncement of the Yondaime being Naruto's father and not just some orphan pariah that the idiots can take their pain out on. Just know I won't tolerate anyone treating the son of my friend like that. Is that understood Ko." Hiashi asks the pale and drawn Hyuga branch member.

"Hai Hiashi-sama." Ko says bowing to Hiashi. He turns to Kushina and Naruto and bows to the "My apologize."

Naruto steps up to the scared branch member. Putting his hand on his shoulder "its no problem" Naruto says as he grins at the man.

"Thank you Naruto-san. Please do me a favor and treat Hinata-sama as you would a delicate flower." Ko says leaning close to Naruto's ear.

"If I don't Kaa-chan will beat me to within an inch of my life and cuddle with Hinata-chan yelling kawai the whole time." Naruto says sadly.

Hiashi and Kushina are talking as they wait for Hinata.

Imagine their surprise when they hear Ko start snorting than chuckling.

They both look at Naruto and Ko. "What?" They both ask.

"N-n-n-n-naruto-kun." Hinata stutters out pointing her fingers together before she is pulled into Kushinas arms while yelling Kawai.

"I told you." Naruto says to ko as he holds his sides from laughing at Kushina.

"What was that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju." Kushina yells.

"kaa-chan I wouldn't be saying anything if you'd let my date go." Naruto. snaps at Kushina.

"Did you just snap at me? Naru-chan"

"Do you really think Hinata-chan wants to be held like that?" Naruto asks his mom.

Kushina looks at Naruto and a devious smirk sticks to Kushina face.

She leans closer to Hinata and whispers something to her.

With a sad expression she nods and pulls her more towards herself before theirs a puff a of smoke.

What everyone see's is Kushina standing where Naruto was and Hinata lying on top of Naruto with her blush steadily increasing before smoke starts coming out of her ears and she slumps into Naruto and...

Naruto blinks as he feels pressure going on most of his body. He realizes with blue hair in front of his eyes there's a bright flash as Hinata slowly returns to conciousness.

Another bright flash wakes her fully she stares into Naruto's azure eye's. Hinata starts hyperventilating before Naruto wraps her in a hug. "Slowly Hinata chan breathe in, breathe out, in, out, in, out. Are you feeling better Hinata-chan."

"Hai I'm ok" Hinata stutters.

"Good we have dates to start." Kushina says.

Naruto looks at his mom and says "where's Tou-san. Kaa-chan?"

"Oh he just got here."Kushina says as she leans into the newly arrived Minato.

* * *

Thats it for this chapter thanks R&R Have a nice day.

I know it's short but I've been busy.


	8. Something New

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto if I did I wouldn't be here eating instant ramen.

* * *

I've gotten a lot of mixed reviews about this story I may continue after this story and I may not but to be honest well over half of the reviews I've received for this Fic have been negative I've grown tired of 'Your story sucks' that's not a review that's someone having a bad day and taking it out on some one else.

Talking and all that Jazz you know the speal Troublesome.

Oh my.

Guess we have quite the conundrum.

Well you can just call me Nara, 009 3/4 Nara the laziest oh look clouds Nnnn Zzzzzzzz.

Story start

Kushina, Minato, Hinata, and Naruto. Are all walking through the village. Occasionally stopping to speak with the villagers as they go.

Minato and Kushina walking hand in hand. Naruto a few feet away with Hinata trying to hide in her kimono as she peeks at Naruto occasionally blushing as they go.

"Ah. Here we are." Minato says as they stop in front of the rising dragon. (one of the most expensive restaurants in the Hidden leaf village.

They step up to the doors to the restaurant door to see a man dressed in a formal kimono.

"Good day Yondaime-sama' Kushina-sama.'Hyuga-sama..." the greeter stops as he see's Naruto the man can't stop the disgusted look that comes to his features.

"I can see that we are not welcome here so we shall go elsewhere have a pleasant day." Minato says as they turn to leave the man stares in shock as they start walking away.

"Oi Minato your not even going to say hello to an old buddy of yours." A man with one leg and a cane says hobbling over to them he takes one look at the greeter "your fired."

"Ganju." Minato frowns at the one legged man.

Nodding for them to follow him. Ganju starts to walk for the restaurant.

"Your probably wandering what's happened?"

"Yes I'm wandering why the village trampled over what I wanted for my son especially since I wanted him to be seen as a hero and not as a scapegoat to the village."

Ganju nods as he motions them to follow him up stairs.

The room they walk into is Ganju's main office. Taking a seat by a table he pushes a button on a mike calling one of the waiters to bring up Tofu, apples, oranges, sake, and various other items.

"Now Minato KUshina I don't have the full story but I gathered most of it what I've gathered is the leaf has been trying to make Naruto it's ultimate protector and have him die for this village and to be loyal to the hokage no matter what. If need be to die for the hokage. They..." Ganju looks at Naruto with a tear coming from his right eye. "Applyied multiple seals to Naruto one of which is a kill switch as well as suppression seals to maintain he can't control his emotions. Another from what I've gathered is a seal that suppresses his ability to have children."

Minato as well as Kushina start shaking in anger.

"The worst is there maybe more than that." Ganju puts his head down. "I'm sorry I tried to do more for him but their wasn't a lot I could do for him between the council, the Elders, and the Sandaime. I'll never Understand why he made the announcement about Naruto's Jinchuriki status too the Village."

"Don't talk about Jiji like that he was a good..." Naruto doesn't finish his statement. as Hinata jump glomps naruto out of his seat with her in tears. Whispering I'm sorry I'm sorry over and over.

Naruto looks shocked as he slowly rubs Hinata's back.

Hinata stiffens with an eep.

Minato, Kushina, and Ganju laugh a little.

A knock interrupts them.

"Come in." Ganju calls.

Two people a man and a woman come in carrying food and sake. The Woman looks at Minato seductively.

Kushina looks at the woman as she comes up behind Minato she wraps her arms around him and nibbles on his earlobe.

The woman stares at Kushina and mumbles whore.

"Husband." Kushina smirks.

The woman storms out of the room clearly pissed.

Ganju Snaps his fingers in front of Minato's face. "Kushina I think you broke him."

Kushina giggles.

"He wasn't this bad even after the itching powder anbu incident." Ganju laughs.

"what happened." Naruto asks from under Hinata.

"Well." Ganju starts as Kushina stares coldly at him.

"Please Kaa-chan." Naruto says with big blue watery eyes looking at her.

"Fine dattabane." Kushina covers her mouth.

"Your mom pulled a prank on the anbu were she put seals with itching powder in them and when they switched shifts the anbu went out about an hour later they were striping their clothes and running back to anbu HQ." Ganju says laughing at the end. "Funny thing is Minato got flashed by Nineteen different female anbu. Needless to say he went into shock for a week. Now come and eat we can take care of the seals later after all I owe you two my life."

After waking Hinata the five sit down and start their meal.

* * *

Time skip Two hours later

"I'll walk her home kaa-chan tou-san." Naruto says stubbornly.

"Very well sochi." Kushina says. "We'll meet you at the Hokage Mansion. Okay Naru-chan. Goodnight Hina-chan."

Kushina and Minato start walking one direction an Hinata and Naruto head in the direction to the hyuga compound.

An awkward walk and half hour later Naruto and Hinata make it to the Hyuga compound.

"T-t-t-t-thank y-y-y-ou for walking me home Naruto-kun." Hinata says nervously poking her fingers together.

"G-g-g-g-goooooddddnight Hinata-chan." Naruto stutters out.

Naruto leans close and pecks Hinata's cheek.

Turning to leave Naruto stops as something whips through the air.

Naruto pulls Hinata with him as he dives out of the way. Upon landing on the ground Naruto grunts in pain as two shuriken and a kunai pierce his middle back.

Naruto looks back to see five anbu with blank masks and the kanji "NE" on them start rushing through hand seals.

Naruto throws himself over Hinata screaming "**NO**" the ground shudders before there's no longer any stars twinkling in the night sky.

Minato, Kushina, and dozens of Hyuga's appear to see a sphere made of wood and four dead Root anbu impaled by wooden spikes and one injured on the ground.

A collective gasp of "Mokuton" echoes from though's gathered.

* * *

That's it for this chapter R&R


	9. do not pass go go directley to jail

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

Thank you all for the reviews they've been really helpful.

Now on to the story

"No this can't be happening not now not ever he had a son this has got to be karma laughing at me." A short man with a bulbous nose says rubbing his temple to stop the migraine from setting in.

Thump.

Thunk.

Bang.

Clang.

"Oof. Ouch." From a dark haired teen of fourteen.

"Is it true Jiji is he alive again." The girl says with excitement radiating from her.

The elderly notices a book lying near the girl. The book levitates to him. _I'm going to regret this._

Quickly looking a the pages he see's what's in the book and grows a tick mark.

"Kurostuchi you have a kiss on site order for the Yondaime Hokage."

"Yeah what of it old man."

"He's married."

"Hmph. So."

"He has a son your age."

"He does." Kurotsuchi says with a gleam in her eyes.

"Yes you can't get him with him being married."

"What's his son look like? Jiji." The teen asks with hope.

"Here's a picture of the Yondaime's son."

"Oh my kami he's so cute look at those whisker marks blonde hair with big blue eyes." Kurotsuchi says dancing in a circle and Kissing Naruto's picture.

She stops some feet away from the desk turns grabs the book and runs from the office yelling "Wait till everyone see's this their all going to flip."

While the Tsuchikage is rubbing his head _why me._

* * *

With Naruto in Konoha Hospital

Opening his eyes Naruto see's white walls and a white ceiling with the scent of anticeptic strongly invading his nose.

_What happened? _ Naruto struggles to remember images flashing through his mind. _That's right the attack._ Naruto tries to sit up.

With every muscle in his body straining he sits up. Only to notice someone is holding his hand. Following the hand to it's owner Naruto see's Hinata holding his hand.

"Naruto-kun please be alright." Hinata mumbles in her sleep squeezing naruto's hand harder as tears escape from her eye's.

Naruto squeezes Hinata's hand rousing her from her sleep.

"Hinata-chan I'm sorry you got hurt because of me. I should've been stronger to protect you."

"N-n-n-no N-n-naruto-kun I'm sorry you got hurt because I'm weak my clan is right I'm..."

Naruto interupts her by pulling her on top of him.

"Your not weak your the strongest Kunoichi I know. You your kind your smart funny a little shy but your my gir.. friend maybe more you helped me in the chunin exams. Your precious to me."

He looks into her eye's as he leans forward to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

Hinata squeals before she passes out.

**ELSEWHERE**

With two peeping toms and a crystal ball

"You know Mina-kun their a lot like us in how we fell for each other."

"One of us fell in love at first sight while the other had to be saved."

"I did not fall in love with you at first sight hmph." Kushina says as she turns her back to him.

"I fell for you the first time I saw you especially with your beautiful red hair and your strong will."

"Oh Mina-kun. Do you really mean it." Kushina says shyly.

"Of course Kushi-chan." Minato says as he leans in to give her a soft kiss only for Koharu, Danzo, and Homura to barge into the office.

"What gives you the right to confiscate our properties and accounts Minato." Danzo demands.

"I confiscated those due to your attack on my son Danzo, Homura, and you as well Koharu." Minato says blandly.

"The attack on your son dosen't point to anyone within this room as the record states you are still investigating it." Danzo smirks proudly.

"That is where you are wrong Danzo we retrieved root anbu from the incident. You know as well as anyone only one person was ever stupid enough to use a group like that, thats right Danzo you tried to kill my son not once but twice. And for that Your sentence is death Danzo anbu take this traitor and imprison him to await his exicution."

Danzo tries to struggle to jump anything to get away. Minato appears before him in a flash of yellow before placing something on his neck and jumps back going through two quick seals before he shouts "Seal."

"There you go no more chakra which means no more stolen sharingan eyes and no more backroom deals with Orochimaru." Minato says as he smirks at Danzo.

Danzo stare's at Minato in shock.

"Sarutobi wrote everything down before he was killed by your greed. Anbu get this bastard out of my sight. And prepare him for exicution."

"Now then back to other matters". Minato looks for Kushina to see her making her way to the doors.

"You'll Have to wait for tonight Mina-kun." Kushina says giggling.

"Yes dear." Minato says depressed.

Kushina takes one more step.

Boom.

**"Where is he, where's my son?" **a booming voice rings through the building.

"You don't understand he's in a meeting with the Elder council."

"I don't care if he's in a meeting with Kami herself. Now anbu get out of my way." Tsunade says with heat in her voice.

"I'm sorry ma'am I can't not until I know what your intentions are with the Hokage." the soon to be hospitalized anbu says.

"He knows where my son is now than." Tsunade says as they hear bones breaking screams of pain, horror, and fear.

Kushina looks at Minato. "You know what they say Mina-kun?"

"What do they say?"

"The bigger they are."

Boom the doors come flying at them.

They both duck under them.

"Where's my son brat." Tsunade yells at Minato.

"W-w-wellll y-y-youuu s-s-seee uh-uhm ka-ka-kaa-chan." Minato stutters out

"Sochi?" Tsunade asks hesitantly.

"Hai." Minato squeaks.

Tsunade appears infront of him pulling him into a bone breaking hug.

Kushina flinches as she hears multipule pops and cracks from Minato.

"The more bones they break." Kushina says loudly enough for all to hear.

"What was that." Tsunade demands as tears slid down her face.

"Would you like to meet your grandson. Mother in law." Kushina says with a wicked grin.

I Know its shorter than my other chapters R&R.


	10. Uzumaki rule

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.

Sorry couldn't really think of anything to say about the reviews about the stories previous chapter.

Well Maybe one about the pairings for this fic

Hinata Obvious

Temari Obvious as well

Kurosuchi

* * *

**Story start**

Konoha hospital

Laying in bed_ what happened last night not that I'm complaining._ Naruto thinks as he looks at Hinata's sleeping features. _I can't believe fainted from a kiss. _Naruto blushes at his thought's.

Hinata stirs from her sleep she looks around yawning cutely.

With tears streaming from her eyes as she looks at him.

"Na-n-n-naruto why did you protect me you could've been killed. I-i-i don't want you hurt because of me." Hinata says as more tears start streaming down her face.

Taking in Hinata's obvious pain at him getting hurt because of her Naruto Responds. "And I'm not going to stand by and watch as your hurt because I didn't protect someone precious to me. and you are precious to me Hinata-chan." Naruto declares loudly and blushing as he looks down.

**Bang.**

"Where is he?" An angry voice echoes through the room.

"Who?"

**"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"** A woman yells just before theirs a scream of pain and someone in a black robe and face mask comes flying through the door.

"Sensei please stop theirs no need for this there here to protect him." Another woman tries to calm the one yelling.

**BOOM!**

The upper part of a torso of an anbu sticking out of the wall.

"Now where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I-in there." A nurse squeaks.

Hinata jumps off the bed activating her Byakugan and getting in to the Jyuuken stance.

A tall busty blonde walks into the room wearing a green jacket.

"Y-y-y-you won't hurt Naruto-kun." Hinata squeaks out showing how nervous she is.

"My my what do we have here? He has a fan girl." The blonde woman smirks as she take's step forward.

Hinata hesitates before she lunges at Tsunade.

Tsunade catches her hand and says. "I'm not going to hurt my grand son."

Hinata squeaks a bit before she goes bright red from seeing a dark haired woman wearing a kimono and with a pig in her arms.

"Lady Tsunade there's no reason to tease her so much can't you tell she's shy. I bet standing up to you took the last of her..."

Hinata falls over in a faint.

"Lady Tsunade look what you did to her?" Shizune says with concern for the young Hyuga Heiress.

"Hey Baa-chan why did you do that to Hinata-chan. Your going to say your sorry for doing that her." Naruto yells out.

"What did you just call me?" Tsunade says with tick mark on her forehead.

"I called you Baa-chan are deaf you old hag." Naruto says defiantly.

"That's it you little brat I'm going to make you respect your Grandmother." Tsunade says with some anger in her voice.

"Y-y-your my grandma." Naruto asks quietly.

Tsunade looks at Naruto. Seeing his head down, hearing sniffling, and finally see drips of water falling to the ground. Tsunade get's down on one knee.

"I may be your grandma but don't think I left you alone." Tsunade pulls him into a hug with tears falling down her cheeks. "Why I wasn't there for you or your father was..."

**Flashback**

"Yeah What do you want you old pervert." Tsunade asks Jirayia.

"W-w-w-w-w-weeellllll you seeee Uhmm. How do I put this Hime." Jirayia sits for a moment.

"To hell with it." He mumbles.

"Something has come to light recently." Jirayia says seriously.

"And that would be." Tsunade says Impatiently.

"You have son in Konoha. Shizune also has a nephew."

"Hmmph. Try that on someone else. I don't have any family left. Konoha saw to that personally." Tsunade says bitterly.

"You also have a grandson as well." Jirayia says flatly.

He looks at Tsunade holding her head in pain.

Turning her head to the side. Jirayia see's a design on the side of her neck at the back of her head just below the scalp.

"**Release." **Jirayia says making a hand seal.

**"WHER'S MY SON YOU BASTARD!"**

Following this screams of pain, horror, misery, and pinch of hell on earth coat the bar.

"Shizune were leaving."

"W-w-w-where are we going Lady Tsunade?" A pale, drawn, and fearful Shizune asks.

"Where going to Konoha. To meet my son and grandson as well as you nephew." Tsunade starts to stomp out of the bar. "Someone take that pervert to the Hospital."

**Flashback end**

"Did you really beat up ero-sennin?" Naruto asks innocently.

"Yeah I did Naru-chan." Tsunade says sheepishly.

"He-he-he." Naruto laughs.

"So that's where Ero-sennin is." Kushina says smirking.

'Nnnnn what happened?" Hinata asks as she comes to.

"You stood up to Tsunade Senju one of the legendary three Sannin that's something to be proud of you know that right." Kushina says from the doorway.

Hinata put's her head down blushing from embarrassment.

"Now that that's out of the way get on the bed Naru-chan. I'm going to run a scanning jutsu to see if your ready to get out of the hospital." Tsunade says as her hands glow green as they start to roam around his body.

Five minutes later

"Well your done you'll be able to leave in the next hour." Tsunade says as she shifts her attention to Hinata.

"I heard you were hurt during the chunin exams you nearly died from cardiac arrest. You also had a flare up just before the invasion. Now the same thing for you I'm going to scan you as well."

Scanning Hinata Tsunade frowns before she focuses more on the teenager.

Tsunade sighs as she puts her hands down.

Hinata coughs several times before she coughs up blood.

"I-I-I-I-I can breath now th-thank you Lady Tsunade." Hinata says with tears streaming from her eyes. "The pain is gone."

"Your welcome..." Tsunade starts but stops when she see's the blood on her jacket.

Tsunade falls to her knee's starting to breathe heavily and shaking.

"Grandma what's wrong?" Naruto asks running up to Tsunade.

"She has a blood phobia." Minato says with worry in his voice.

"So much for a great medic if she can't handle a little blood." Naruto scoff's turning his back to his grandma.

Something starts popping.

"I'm the best medic in the world. I don't care if your my grandson." Tsunade says her eye's showing anger. "Your going to learn some respect for your elders."

"If he couldn't get me to call him Hokage-sama you stand no chance."

Tsunade gets a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Kushina please teach him Uzumaki family rule #39."

"Of course but isn't that a little harsh."

"Kushina now!" Tsunade snaps.

Kushina lunges forward grabbing Naruto by the ear."

"No don't stop that that's attached it doesn't turn that way its going to get pulled off stop. I didn't do anything wrong it's that old hags fault." Naruto screams as he's dragged out of the room.

"He's just like her." Minato says rubbing his temple.

* * *

That's it for this chapter R&R.


	11. Runing with the devil

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

Story start

"Is she gone?" Naruto ask as he stands next Hinata looking at the door Kushina pulled Naruto through.

Hinata gasps as she turns bright red

"H-h-h-hh-how d-dd-did..." Hinata starts to stutter at the close proximity of Naruto.

"Hehehehehe." Naruto laughs as he rubs the back of his head.

"D-d-d-do y-yyou want to get some ramen with me Hinata-chan." Naruto stutters as he starts to blush.

Hinata starts to blush.

"Unless you don't want to." Naruto says as he puts his head down from Hinata not answering.

Naruto feels someone grab his hand in a shaking grasp.

"Do you want to?" Naruto asks.

Hinata nods her head as fast as she can.

Naruto smiles and pulls her towards the window.

"C-c-c-clo-o-othes Naruto-kun." Hinata says blushing.

Naruto looks down noticing he's still in the hospitol gown.

Blushing naruto blurs around the room grabbing some of the new clothes his mom bought for him.

He appears before Hinat wearing Black sandals, Leaf grean shinobi pants, a tan long sleeved shirt and found in his search a green chunin vest and a brown bandana and his Hiate'te.

Hinata blushes a little more as she looks at Naruto's new outfit.

Naruto grabs Hinata's hand as they prepare to jump out the window.

"**NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI NARUTO GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW." **A female voice rocks through the hospitol.

Naruto flinches. Grabbing Hinata bridel style and jumps out the window just as the door crashes open to the hospitol floor.

"Naruto get back here." Kushina yell's.

Naruto hearing his mom looks behind himself.

He see's what looks like the ninetails behind his mom.

Panicking as he looks at his mom he slips as he lands and falls on his head.

Hinata looks at Naruto's dazed features before he shakes his head to clear the cob webs.

Looking back he see's an irate Kushina chasing after them. Jumping to his feet while carrying Hinata he takes off running with kushina hot on his heels.

The two jump past an alleyway with Kushina following.

Moments later Naruto pokes his head out checking to see if the coast is clear. "Come on Hinata-chan let's get some Ramen." They make it to Ichiraku ramen In a few minutes walking at a leisurely pace.

Naruto takes a seat with Hinata. Deciding to be polite Naruto calls out "Tuechi two bowls of Ramen one Miso extra vegtables and ... uh which kind do you want Hinata-chan?"

"O-o-o-oo-ne Miso for me as well." Hinata stutters from being placed on the spot.

A comfortable silence fall's over them as they wait for the Ramen to finish cooking.

"Order up." Tuechi says as he places the bowls before them.

Naruto starts eating slowly. Talking before every bite.

Naruto looks at Hinata noticing she's having trouble with the noodles.

"Do you want some help Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks as he watches Hinata.

Hinata nods her head solemnly.

Naruto grabs her bowl and chopsticks. And grabs some Ramen in the chopsticks and brings them up to Hinata's mouth. Hinata gingerly nibbles some of the Ramen.

Naruto grabs some as well and starts eat as well. A bright flash from a camera reminds them of Tuechi and Ayame. Naruto looks at them as he continues to suck the Ramen into his mouth and feels something soft on his lips he turns to see Hinata's eyes wide open in shock as they sit there both locked lip to lip.

A bright flash from the Camera brings their attention to what's happened.

"What do you think your doing Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." An angry red headed women says as she pops her head into the Ramen stand.

Naruto jumps so hard he falls out of the chair and the bowl of Ramen lands upside down on Kushina's head.

"K-k-k-kaa-chan I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry." Naruto stutters scared as Kushina looks right at him.

"Your not as sorry as your going to be after your father and I get done with you." Kushina threatens as she grabs Naruto by the scruff of his vest.

"Did Naruto make chunin Kushina." Tuechi asks as he eyes Naruto's green vest.

"Oh he made Chunin but he's not going to get off for what he did to Lady Tsunade."

"And what did he call Lady Tsunade?" Ayame asks Kushina.

"He called Lady Tsunade baa-chan." Kushina says flatly glaring at Naruto.

Ayame stares at Naruto in shock and horror.

Tuechi whistles.

"But she said she was my grandma if she's my grandma she's an old lady." Naruto yell's waving his arms.

"Naruto you never comment on a women's age even if she's a baa-chan." Kushina says with a smirk as well as a glare.

"Hai Kaa-chan." Naruto says meekly.

"Now that most of that is settled your coming home so you can get your punishment for what you said." Kushina says as she grabs his ear.

Thinking quickly "I have to walk Hinata-chan home."

"I'll send a shadow clone with her. That's ok right Hinata he has a punishment coming to him."

"It's alright Kushina-sama I'll walk her home. You deal with the prankster." A black haired woman wearing a bandage dress says.

"Kurenai Yuhi." The woman says as she holds her hand out.

"Kurenai...do you still have the comb I gave you?" Kushina yell's in surprise.

"W-ww-ww-what comb."

"The comb I gave you before the Kyubi attack. Oomph." Kushina starts before Kurenai pull's Kushina into a life and death struggle to breath with her ribs being crushed.

"I-I-I-I-I-i'm s-s-sorry I lost the comb during the attack."

"It's alright Kurenai I can get it back." Kushina says flippantly.

"H-how?" Kurenai says blinking back her tears.

Kushina makes a handseal. before a puff of smoke appears in front of the four.

A look of confusion crosses Kushina's features.

A red haired girl in a pair of skimpy shorts as well as a very loose t-shirt is sitting on the ground with a stupefied expression.

"How the fuck did I get and who the fuck are you jack-asses." The red haired girl says.

"She has a really dirty mouth." Naruto says with sour look.

"Up yours you piss haired little runt bastard." The red haired girl screams.

"Theirs no need for that kind of language..." Kushina says before the red haired girl tramples over what she's saying.

"Go fuck yourself you tomato headed cu-cu-cu-cunt." The red haired girl starts stuttering when she looks at Kushina.

Behind Kushina is a fully formed Nine tailed fox glaring at the girl.

"Teuchi bathroom Uzumaki rule number fifty-eight." Kushina snaps at the Ramen cook.

He point's towards the bathroom with a shaking hand.

Kushina grabs the red haired girl by the scruff of her neck before she drags her kicking and screaming towards the bathroom.

"Soap what can that do. Are you going to wash your hands ya dumb bitch."

The sound of water running before gurgling something hitting a wall.

The two red heads come out of the bathroom one struggling to walk.

"You made me swallow a bar of soap you b-b-b-b-b-bi..." The girl makes a break for the bathroom.

"The more you swear the more that will come out." Kushina yell's to the bathroom smirking.

The red head comes out of the bathroom spitting bubbles from her mouth.

"Now What's your name?" Kushina asks.

"Tayuya otogakure shinobi elite guard for Orchimaru himself.

* * *

That's it for this chapter R&R


End file.
